1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus and particularly relates to an air bag module including an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, for helping to protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to inflate an air bag to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to a vehicle of a magnitude above a predetermined threshold. The air bag is stored in a deflated condition, together with an inflator, in a vehicle seat, for example. In the event of a side impact to the vehicle of a magnitude above the predetermined threshold, the inflator is actuated, and the air bag is inflated into a position between the vehicle occupant in the vehicle seat and the adjacent side structure of the vehicle such as a door or window of the vehicle or a body panel of the vehicle. The air bag helps protect the vehicle occupant from forcefully being struck by parts of the side structure of the vehicle. The air bag can also help protect the vehicle occupant from objects which might intrude into the vehicle, such as a pole or a tree, during the side impact.